Traditional nail polish contains a great amount of irritative chemical components such as acetone, methylbenzene, etc. and easily causes the dryness, yellowing and fragileness of fingernails, thereby influencing the health of the human bodies and polluting the environment.
The nail polish should have the characteristics of quickness in drying, glossiness, high adhesion, water resistance, easiness in coating and easiness in removal, and although a nail polish technology has already been considerably developed as the development of the science and technology, there are fewer materials meeting the above-mentioned performance requirements of the nail polish. So far, almost all the nail polish sold in the market including the nail polish produced by large international companies consists of nitrocellulose, modified resin, plasticizer and various mixed solvents, while solvents capable of dissolving the nitrocellulose are generally substances that are easy to volatilize and have irritation and strong toxicity. In recent years, as the popularization of the nail polish and the emergence of the nail art, there are more and more reports about the harm of the nail polish on the human bodies.